Out of the Snow
by Lilybug134
Summary: A collection of unrealted stories for the Potter Games Competion. Set during the last year of the war. Please R&R, it means a lot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! **

**Okay, so here is a story that I wrote for a competition called the Potter Games! I'm pretty sure that the sign-ups are closed now, but I'm really looking forward to next weeks list of prompts! **

**I've never written Ginny before, so I hope that I captured both the sorrow that she feels at this time along with the determined fire that makes her so likeable. **

**Please review, it means so much to me!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Week 1 - "Well I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you", feather, watching the rain, whisper, ruin.**

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat on her windowsill, watching the rain die down. She was just about to start her 6th year at Hogwarts, and she was scared.

She was not naïve; she knew that her world was in a war and things all around her would come crashing down at any moment and that was absolutely terrifying.

Another thing that dampened Ginny's summer was the fact that her eldest brother, Bill, was going to marry Phlegm in two weeks, Phlegm of course being Fleur Delacour.

Phlegm insisted on helping with anything and everything. Just the other day when Ginny was trying to give Pig a bath after landing in a bowl of oatmeal, Phlegm just _had _to clean all the feathers out of Pig's cage. Ginny did NOT need help cleaning the feathers out of her own owl's cage, especially from _Phlegm. _

One thing that brightened up Ginny's desperate summer was the arrival of her ex-boyfriend, Harry Potter.

He had arrived that night and she was surprised that she was able to have a normal conversation with him that morning.

Ginny decided that she would go downstairs to see if any chores needed to be done (she already knew the answer to that, since there were already chores to be done), but as soon as she stepped out of her door she was knocked off-balance by a tall, thin figure.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny!" Harry gasped as he grabbed her arm to keep her from falling over, color rising in his cheeks.

When she finally got the courage to reply, she looked at Harry and said, "No, it's okay,"

"Actually, I was coming up to find you," he said casually.

"Me?" she blushed. She immediately corrected herself. "I mean, yeah, sure, uh…why don't we go to the garden?" she said.

Harry just nodded and she led him out into the garden.

Why was she so flustered? Why wasn't she calm, cool, and collected like she was earlier that morning?

They sat down on a little bench near the wood containing the Quidditch pitch, both taking a deep breath.

Harry spoke first. "Ginny, I suppose you want to know why we broke up?" he asked, turning to face her.

Ginny sighed. So it was _this _conversation.

She wasn't going to lie; she was crushed when they broke up. He said that it was for her protection, but at that point, she didn't understand.

"Okay," she nodded.

Harry took her hands in his and locked his green eyes on her brown ones.

"Ginny, you aren't dumb. You know that and I know that. But the thing that I care the most about is your safety. I'm leaving after the wedding; I'm not going back to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione are coming with me. I can't tell you what I'm going to do or where I am in case you get tortured for information," he said rather quickly, as if it hurt him to say it; in all honesty, it hurt a lot to say.

Ginny couldn't do anything except look at her feet, tears stinging her eyes.

"Why are you changing?" Ginny whispered.

"I promise, Gin, I'm not changing. In fact, I'm afraid of changing because I built my whole life around you; trying to protect you," he said, choking on his words.

"And what about protecting you?" Ginny demanded, that old fire blazing in her dark eyes once more.

"Ginny, I'll be fine, I promise. I have Ron and Hermione with me, don't worry," Harry insisted, pulling Ginny close as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I don't want you to come back as ruins," she whispered once more.

"I won't, love. I won't," Harry soothed, stroking her hair.

This was going to be a long year for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody!**

**Don't hate me too much - the second (and last) chapter of ****_Memories _****will be uploaded this coming week, so please be patient.**

**I've noticed that a lot of you are putting this stories under your favorites and following it. I just wanted to remind you that I have a little project going; think of it as a gift to you for reading my story.**

**It's called Lily's Weekly Gifts, and you basically just send me your favorite characters and maybe a scenario or a song or prompts or a theme or whatever, and I write a story for you. I can even upload it the week of your birthday if you want me to, just tell me.**

**Simply send all this information to me in PM and I'll reply as soon as possible just confirming everything. If you would like more information on this, either look on my profile for more details or PM me with any questions.**

**I really really REALLY want to do this for you guys, so if you like this story or any of my other stories or simply want a fic written for you, just ask and it will be given to you! Don't forget to pass this message onto your friends! **

**Like I said, the second chapter of ****_Memories _****will be up later this week. Thank you all so much for liking it, following it, and reviewing it. It means so much to me. **


End file.
